Love of the concrete heart
by Feather sunset
Summary: Akiko Hina is a female vampire from the era of the great samurai. the only true samurai left, Akiko lives among the kitsune, legendary fox spirits. but her friends Stefan and Vladimir, go on about the voltori, she decides to go and see what they are making a fuse about. There she meets Marcus, she senses alot of pain within him. Can she get him to open up so she can help?OCXMarcus
1. Chapter 1

This is the first time I have written a twilight fan fic. Normally, I would never write one ,but...Damn you Tia, damn you and you twilight addiction. hope you enjoy anyway. R&R.

* * *

Chapter 1 ~ the Voltori

I sat on a rock cleaning my katakana, listening to Stefan and Vladimir go on about the Voltori. They had been bothering her about them for 2 thousand years, give or take a few years. I sighed, and looked at the Romanian coven.

"Can you two please stop? "I sighed "Your continuous bickering of these Voltori has become somewhat of a headache " I put my katakana away and stood wiping dirt from my pure white Komeo. "Yet, your continuous bickering has intrigued me of them, I have decided to go and investigate the truth of your words"

"But..." Stefan began

"I wish to hear no more, I will be on my way." I said "I suggest you do the same" I ran at a startling pace, the voltori. I do recall the whisper of the Voltori.

I reached the city of the Voltori, It was bigger than I been expecting. The people all wore red clocks, I walked through the town looking around. I admit I found this town rather particular . I saw two men approach me.

"Good evening " I bowed, the proper Japanese greeting.

"Er.. Good evening, Master Aro wants to see you" One said

"Of course " I smiled and followed them in the large building. I was mesmerised by it, I had never seen a building like it before.

"Is this her?" I looked to see two children.

"Yes, we didn't get your name..." the man said

"I am Akiko Hina" I smiled

"What does that mean?" the boy asked

"It is Japanese, your family did not teach you the Japanese language?"

"Family...?" the girl glared at me with a dangerous look. After a while they all looked at me confused "Aren't you feeling anything?"

"... " I patted myself down "no"

"Oh.." the girl turned to the other child "she is like Bella"

"May I ask, whom is this Bella you compare me too?" I asked, the girl said nothing, but continued walking.

They led me to a chamber where 3 men where, one blonde, another had long black hair, but I could not look away from the man who gave off a sad, depressed aura.

"Who is this?" The black haired man asked

"Akiko Hina" I said

"Do you know Carlise?" He asked

"Charlise? I have not seen him in centuries, how is the old man?" I Said "And, I do not hope you find me rude, but who are you?"

"I am Aro, these are my brothers. Marcus and Calius." the man said

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance" I smiled

"She is like Bella" the girl told Aro

"I have requested you to inform me of whom this Bella is" I looked at her

"Do you have a power?" Calius questioned

"Why would you like to know? " I was becoming a bit unsure of this covern

"We are always welcoming those gifted vampires amongst our ranks" Aro smiled weirdly.

"I am afraid I must pass, I don't belong to any covern, nor do I wish to be" I bowed my head to them. I looked up to find a rather stressed out female vampire. "But, may I ask, are you using said powers against me?"

"I did" The girl said angrily. I giggled

"What is funny?" Calius asked

"Your power will never work on me, no matter how powerful you believe yourself to be" I smiled " I am immune to them."

"What?" Marcus seemed to be intrigued by that.

"My power, it makes me immune to all supernatural powers" I explained

"All supernatural powers!" Aro repeated, he gave a giggle which was quite startling and frightening.

"Yes, so inflicting pain, mind reading, future telling, and other powers that can be used by vampires" I nodded

"Extraordinary" Marcus muttered

"Is it? " I questioned

"You are a shield , can you increase the range of your power? " Aro said

"No, my power works for me only. " I thought about it for a moment. I looked at the three men, wondering if I could head back home.

"We would like you to join our covern, your powers will be greatly appreciated" Aro said

"I can not, I am sorry" I told him

"Will you at least stay awhile in our company? " Marcus asked

"I can spend a little while here" I said "But not long"

"Well, make yourself at home" Aro told me

"Thank you" I bowed and left them to talk amongst themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ~ Inner peace

I found a nice quiet place on the roof, I sat down to meditate. I closed my eyes.

I sat there in complete silence for a while, than I heard footsteps.

"Sneaking up on me is useless" I said

"How... " I heard the female child begin

"I have lived a very long time, I am the only person alive who has reached inner peace" I opened my eyes to look at her.

"How old are you?" she sat next to me

"Too old, I have been alive since those Romanian covern brothers ruled." I told her "I am the last proper samurai, what's your name? "

"Jane" the girl said.

"What is someone your age doing here?"

"Aro saved my brother Alec and I when our family burned us"

"And you hate humans because of that?"

"Yes, they must suffer how we suffered"

"But are the ones who harmed you alive?"

"No..."

"Have any humans alive harmed you? "

"... No... "

"Do they deserve to suffer from the crimes of their ancestors ? "

"..." Jane fell into a dead silence, I looked at her.

"It is never good to seek out revenge on those who have departed " I told her "To understand and learn from mistakes is the way to the future. I suffered from my family"

"You did?" Jane looked at me, I nodded

"I was arranged to marry a stranger, he hurt me badly, which resulted in me running away, but I was attacked and became who I am. Since that day, I have lived amongst Japans wisest animals, the kitsune. With their teachings, I found the inner peace that made me stronger"

"Made you stronger? How?" Jane asked

"You can get stronger by understanding simple things, like who you truly are."

"How can you figure that out?"

"I am not sure, I am yet to find out whom I am destined to be" I smiled, Jane had a fearsome power, but she was still a child and she must be given a chance to learn. "If you like, I will be happy to help you find inner peace "

"You will, will it make me stronger?" Jane asked

"It made me stronger, by using your power in anger , when you no longer feel anger, you will have to draw the power from deep inside" I told her "Shall we begin?"

"Yes" Jane nodded

"First, let's see how long you can meditate for" I said, Jane crossed her legs she closed her eyes, I did likewise. "I know we don't need to breath, but it helps during this excise." Jane and I sat in silence listening to the world around us. "Tell me what you hear Jane"

"Wind, Birds, talking from the court yards" Jane said

"What about the wind? Listen. " I instructed

"I... I don't know... " Jane sighed giving up.

"You are wondering why I asked this of you" I stated

"How do you know?" Jane gave me a funny look

"Nature is the most powerful thing in this world" I said , my eyes still closed. I heard Jane get up

"This is impossible" she stormed off, I sighed, the young always gave up too easy. I opened my and saw the sun setting. The sunrise, a natural beauty that everyone, humans and vampires, take for granted. I casted my mind to my family, the kitsunes. I hoped they were ok, I should leave and get home to them.

I stood and watched the last of the sunset. I gave a sigh of relief, another day done. I made my way off the roof. I might drop by Charlise on my way, it would be good to see my old student again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~ The Mourning brother

I was walking through the building to find my way to the court yard again. As I looked around in desperation, I walked into someone. I looked up to see Marcus, I stood up and bowed to him.

"I apologise, I seem to be a little lost" I said

"You are leaving already?" Marcus asked

"I am afraid so, I must get home. My family will be waiting for me, and being away from them for too long makes me nervous." I explained, now I was close to him, I could feel his sorrow pouring off him.

"I see... " Marcus muttered

"May I ask you a question?" I looked at him, trying to foretell the reason of his sorrow.

"Of cause" Marcus nodded

"Why are you so forlorn? You brothers seem delightful and this place is beautiful, yet..." I looked at him confused "Yet, you seem to give a sad aura." Marcus looked at me, his blood red eyes bore into goldish eyes.

"I would rather not talk about such things" Marcus turned away

"Sometimes... It is best to share your problems with others, so you do not have to carry the weight of the problems alone." I told him "If someone else helped shoulder your troubles, you may find it easier to cope" Marcus kept his back to me, I sighed to myself, I bowed to him. "It was a pleasure meeting you, I hope we meet again. " with that I left him to himself, I did, however, feel the burning sensation of his eyes watching me as I left.

When I did finally find my way out, I left the town. I couldn't help but feel a large amount of tension melt away from me. That place was the sin city of bad deeds and do-wrongers. I never had a pleasurable meeting with a red eye in my lives, but I felt something else in that Marcus, and I must admit, that Aro was creepy.

I heard from the grape vine that Charlise was living in Phoenix. I decided to head there first, so I began running knowing it was likely to be a rather short journey.

I entered Phoenix, I smelt wolves. But I also smelt something else, a child of Vampire and human. That was enough to peek my interest. I followed it to a large house in a forest. I saw a young girl with flaming curled hair, she was next to a tannef skinned man with blsck hair. The msn looked up, as soon as he saw me he shifted, and crouch to protect the girl.

Two more wolves pounced at me, I quickly drew my katakana, slashing at the White one, thean dodged the other. I had caught the white one with the sharpest edge of my blade, blood dampened the mattered fur on its chest. I stood, my katakana at my side, looking at the wolves, daring them to attack.

"You wolves are lacking the necessities of good manners" I stated "Attacking without thinking" I looked at the three of them, some vampires came out of the house, I chuckled. "Is she a friend? Is she a foe? The wolfy ones dare. Trust me, I am a friend "

"Akiko!" Charlise smiled

" Charlise, just the vampire I was looking for" I smiled

"It has been a long time" Charlise shook my hand

"Centuries, you have not changed at all" I nodded, I looked at the other vampires. "And who are these?"

"My family. My wife , Esme." Charlise said

"Hi" Esme smiled

"My son Emmett and his wife Roselie"

"Hi" Emmett grinned

"Uh" Roselie glared at me

"My other son Edward and his wife Bella and their daughter Reneesme"

"Nice to meet you" Bella smiled

"Hi hi" Reneesme giggled

"..." Edward was looking at me funny

"And my daughter Alice and her husband Jasper"

"Major witlock" I grinned "I heard a lot about you"

"Really?" Jasper asked

"Yes" I nodded "I heard news of the newborn war, I had to watch incase it became too out of hand. Luckily I did not get involved"

"I see..." Jasper muttered "But, if you were feeling protective, why didn't I sense your emotions?"

"Thats her power" Charlise explained

"What's your power?" Bella asked

"I am immune to all supernatural powers" I smiled

"Immune to ALL supernatural powers?" Alice asked

"Yes, no one can read my mind, tell my future. Not even Jane's power effects me" I told them

"At least I am not the only one" Bella smiled "I am a shield, I can protect those around me"

"I cannot, I have tried to protect my family with it, yet I have yet to achieve that goal" I bowed my head

"Your family?" Edward asked

"Yes, the Kitsunes" I smiled

" The what?" Everyone asked, part from Charlise. I chuckled at their reactions.


End file.
